Falling Roses
by ThePandaPrincess
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's 6 friends come to visit? One by one showing up at the worst time as possible. And what if each one falls for a host? Will enemies grow or will love blosom like a beautiful red rose?
1. Chapter 1

Falling Roses

**Ayu: OhMyGod! Finally! You have noo idea how long I've been waiting to write this! It took For-**

**Pandaprincess: Will you just tell the story already? **

**Ayu: Now Panda, remember patience is a virtue of-**

**Pandaprincess: Of LIFE. I know I know! But will you PLEASE get a move on this story?**

**Ayu: Ugh! Fine, here lets get started with bum-bum-bum!**

**Pandaprincess: What the hell was that?**

**Ayu: My drumroll...**

**Panaprincess: buahaha! you call that a drumroll?**

**Ayu:...anyway. This will be the character skelly's of the new characters!**

**Pandaprincess: yay...**

**Ayu: could you show a little enthusasm**

**Pandaprincess: (sarcastic) YAY!**

**Ayu: Why do I even try**

**Pandaprincess: Yeah why do you?**

**Ayu: You know what were getting started!**

**

* * *

**

Name: **Kagome Fujioka**

Age: 15

Birthday: February 3rd

Description/Looks: Black meduim hair (a little longer than haruhi's), Black round eyes, and a pale heart shaped face

Personality: Unlike haruhi she doesn't really like hurting people, although haruhi doesn't mean to, She likes to be aware of what she says. She tends to let her feelings out freely and doesn't get sad to often. She nice and likes to party and is best friends with the hitachiin brothers. She took her mothers death the hardest.

History: She lived and grew up with Haruhi, her dad and her mom. She was closest to her mom, and took her death hard. She wouldn't eat or sleep she would cry herself to sleep every night. Durring her last year in middle school, she decided to study abroad in america for two years. With her other 6 of haruhi's and her friends.

Crush: She has a thing for tamaki but gets jealous when he talks to the girls...you know the way he does (:

Name: **Tsukasa Narmin**

Age: 17

Birthday: May 14th

Description/looks: she's 4' 10'', but shes a third year. Shes about the same height as hunny? She has light brown long hair that goes all the way to her lower back. She has a round a little darker than Kagome face.

Personality: Shes sweet and absolutely can't resist hard candy. Shes bubbly and loves Ayu as her best friend. She doesn't usually get sad, but she dislikes scary things.

History: She's known haruhi and kagome for four years now. They went to middle school together and they became friends. She has been with Ayu for ever since she could remember and Ayu never left her side.

Crush: She has A huge Crush on Hani (:

Name: **Ayu Tateishi**

Age: 17

Birthday: November 29th

Description: She's 6' 1'', she has longish brown hair that at times covers her face. She had a oval pale face and beautiful eyes that she doesn't like to show.

Personality: Shes shy but is sometimes talkative towards haruhi or Tsukasa. Shes never left Tsukasa's side when she needed it. Tsukasa is free to call Ayu whenever and Ayu will be over in 5 minuets to help. Whilest Tsukasa is aware of this she doesn't take advantage of Ayu's kindness.

Crush: PSSH. Mori all the way (:

Name: **Mina Uotani**

Age: 15

Birthday: June 18th

Description: She 5' 3'', Dirty blondish (she dyed it), A pair of green eyes and a devilish grin

Personality: She loves to play tricks and tell jokes, she loves it when she sees someone laugh. She hates sharing her emotions and tends to get pissed off. Cousin of Arisa Uotani( Fruits basket). Former Yanki as well but ever since she meet Sora shes changed her ways

Crush: Hikaru

Name: **Sora Tetsushi**

Age: 15

Birthday: October 17th

Description: She fair skinned and has short dirty blond hair (she dyed it with Mina) and has a kind smile

Personality: She adores Mina and wishes her the best. She always puts her needs before her own. Is shy and lets her feelings out freely at times even if it hurts someone.

Crush: Kaoru

Name: **Aiko Junishi**

Age: 17

Birthday: December 13th

Description: She has long hair with long swoopy bangs that covers her left eye. She has blueish black cat eyes.

Personality: shes quiet but outgoing in her own way, she doesn't listen to peoples crap and usually always smiling and cheering on her friends, but shes the one that gets hurt the most inside. She bottles up her feelings and usually ends up being sad and depressed.

Crush: Kyoya

* * *

**Ayu: Hahah! I know i totally forgot i named Ayu after me...i don't remember why..I just like the name ayu (: **

**Panaprincess: Hmmph whatever can we leave now?**

**Ayu: Yess jeez...Next time will be the start of the story! **

**READ AND RESPOND!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayu: OMG! IM SO EXCITED! IM STARTING THE STORY!**

**Pandaprincess: jeez! I could hear you all the way down the freaking hall! Try to CONTROL your voice..Dumbass..**

**Ayu: No profanity!**

**Pandaprincess: Does anyone really give a damn?**

**Ayu: *sighs* Whatever! On with the show (:**

**

* * *

**

"Oh Haruhiiiii!"

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. 'No! Please do not be those two evil twins! Please!' When she turned around, of course they were standing right in front of her. She sighed. "What do you TWO want?" She asked with no enthuasm in her voice.

"It's that time agaiiin!" They said together totally ignoring her last comment.

She shook her head. "I JUST went the other day! Please do not make me go again!" Haruhi didn't really care if she had to go though, anything was better than being harassed by Tamaki.

"Oh come on! You know how popular the instant coffee is!" Hikaru said with kaoru just nodding.

"Fine! Whatever, I'll freaking go ok?" She sighed starting to walk towards the gate hearing the voices of those two idiots saying 'Have fun haru-chan!' Oh well.

Halfway to the market she heard her phone ring

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!" It rang and haruhi grinned. When that ringtone came out it always ment it was-

"Kagome-chan!" Haruhi screamed into the phone

"Haruhi-san!" Kagome had responded.

"Yo, wasup? I can talk"

"Wait...but don't you have-"

"Nope on the coffee hunt," Haruhi cut her off

"Oh!" She laughed, "Anyway We have the best new ever!" Kagome said a little two enthusastic.

"Oh what is-" Haruhi stopped herself. "Wait...WE?" Haruhi sounded in shock

"Oh..um..dammit..Sorry..Mina, Sora, Ayu, Tsukasa, and Aiko are here..." Kagome sounded sorry

"Oh..Ok whats up"

"WERE MOVING BACK TO JAPAN!" They all yelled. Haruhi almost fell when she heard that.

"WHAT?" Haruhi sounded both excited but nervous. "Wait..but the abroad...-"

"Oh its ok. It was only two years remember? Now..WERE COMING HOME! And the best part yet is that were coming one at a time and show up, at random times! So you never know whos coming!" She said.

Haruhi sighed, "You guys never change huh."

"Nope!"

"Ok, Im happy just don't go overboard."

"Overboard? us? Pshh...ok.."

Haruhi laughed, "So see you when i see you"

"Ok!" She hung up

Haruhi shook her head. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayu: OMG im soo sorry guys. I've been really busy and totally forgot to make the 3rd chapter :O But im back and I'm here to-**

**Pandaprincess: HOLY- *cough* Sorry..when did you decide to get off your lazy ass and come back?**

**Ayu: Sorry! I was recovering. Sorry, i had got into an accident on my bike and had broken my arm...Which is essential for typing :D Anyway..On with the story!**

**

* * *

**"WHAT?" The host club said altogether, Except Kyouya as always.

"Yep, My sister and our 5 other friends are moving back with me in japan. And whats worse is that they're transfering here." Haruhi sighed. The host club looked at her with a you-don't-sound-like-their-your-friends look. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! I love them and all...its just...they remind me...actually alot like you guys. And believe me..I only need you guys around and not two of each of you.."

"Hey...are you insulting me?" A voice...that didn't come from any of the host members. "Stop looking. Turn around!"

Haruhi and the host club turned around. There stood, a girl who looked a little bit like haruhi standing there with her hands on her hip.

"I knew youd be the first!" Haruhi ran to hug the stange girl. "Oh sorry..This is my sister. And the love of my life," Haruhi giggled, "Just kidding but this is my sister, Kagome-chan." LIke always tamaki rushed over practically pushing haruhi to the ground shaking Kagomes hand.

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you!" Tamaki said with that gleam in his eyes. Kagome blushed.

"Haha no, the pleasure is all mine," She said, "Beileve me, Haruhi talks about you guys all the time,"

"You do?" the twins said.

"Well, yeah, who else am i going to complain too?" Haruhi said with a tiny hint of sparkle in her eyes.

"although your complaining can get a little annoying." Kagome-chan teased Haruhi. Haruhi turned and looked at Kagome-Chan.

"Hey when are the others coming?" Haruhi asked

"hey now, i can't tell you that. Otherwise there'd be no point in that now would there?" Kagome-chan said slyly. "Oh, is that the time, i have to go..um do something. You have fun alright haruhi"

"yeah, yeah go on. I'll meet you at home okay?"

"Okay!" and with that Kagome-chan was gone. The host club members attack Haruhi with questions.

"Wow, That was your sister Haru-chan, she looks awfully alot like you" Hunney said to Haruhi

"Yeah, we get that alot but i mean, we may look somewhat alike, were soo different. Like my two really good friends Mina Uotani and Sora Tetsushi, they totally look alike because there the best of friends but totally have different personalities but they bring the best in each other,and i really Admire them for that."

"Really?"

* * *

**Ayu: HEHEHE cliff hanger**

**Pandaprincess: Whatever i already know whats next.**

**Ayu: SHut up! Anyways, Hope you enjoyed. Sorry its short but my hand is killing meh soo buhbye**

**Pandaprincess: Read, subscribe and comments all that good sh-**

**Ayu: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayu: Thanks soo much everyone! For all the nice comments and for favoriting me! You guys always make my day**

**Pandaprincess: Can you hurry up and write the story?**

**Ayu: And you always ruin it...Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

"Really?" The host club members all turn there heads and standing next to Hikaru was a girl about the same hight as him with dirty blond hair. " Haruhi...Thats..so...sweet." Haruhi instantly recognized her. It was her friend Mina Uotani. A former yanki, but despite that, Haruhi loved her like her sister.

"Mina! I can't believe your here! Its been ages! I missed you!" Haruhi ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey! Back off Minas mine! Haha!" Again the host members turned around and standing next to Kaoru was another girl who looked a lot like Mina and Kaoru.

" Sora!" Haruhi ran to give both girls a huge group hug. "God i didn't know you two be here so soon, but i had a hunch that you two would be together. Like always." Haruhi said with a smile. She absoultely loved her friends, even if they did drive her crazy from time to time.

"Hey, who the heck are these two girls?" The twins asked obviously wondering who these girls were.

"Oh, sorry. This is the fabulous Uotet girls. This one is Mina Uotani, Shes a former yanki but gave it up to be with Sora. This next to her is Sora Tetsushi. They both have dyed there hair to match each other, but trust me, they are nothing alike," Haruhi gave out a laugh, while the two girls gave her a you-suck look but instantly smiled back.

"And may we ask, who are you?" The girls snaped back at the twins.

"Im Kaoru Hitachiin," Kaoru flashed a flirty grin to Sora, who ignored him.

"And im Hikaru Hitachiin," Hikaru flashed a girn to Mina, who blushed. Sora saw, and looked a little sad but shook it off. Tamaki ran up to Mina and Sora.

"Hi! Im tamaki Suoh, its nice to meet you lovely ladies." It totally reminded them of a prince.

"Hey, Shouldn't it be our honor? Milord?" The laughed together.

"You two girls remind us of them" Huney-sempai said pointing to the twins. The girls laughed

"Haha! No way, theres no way were like these two rich twins." Mina said.

"Haha and theres no way were like these two yankis," Hikaru Said

"Oh hell no, you did not just-"

"HEY! You two quit it!" Haruhi Interrupted. She knew that if mina started she wouldn't stop. "You two just met, lets not get into an argument about sterotypes." Haruhi said sternly. They looked with a little sadness in there eyes.

"Sorry Haruhi" They all said together.

"You two really shouldn't fight. It makes me and Kara-chan sad." A voice was heard, that sounded like a little girls. The hosts looked around and saw a girl no taller than huney, who was standing next to him talking. "You make Kara-chan sad." She was holding a plush bear. Huney looked at her.

"Hi! Your bunny is awfully cute" Huney smiled. She blushed and giggled.

"Hehe, thanks" She smiled back at the cute blond hair boy.

"Tsukasa!" Haruhi Yelled.

"Haru-Chan!" She yelled running up to haruhi to hug her.

"Tsukasa..." Tsukasa turned around. " are you causing trouble?" A girl who was as tall as Mori steped toward Tsukasa.

"No Ayu-chan! Im just saying hello to Haru-Chan" Ayu smiled. "Alright then. Hello Haruhi" She said and the immeadatly looked away.

Ayu was always shy so this didn't hurt Haruhi when she looked away.

"Hey...Arn't you forgetting someone?"

* * *

**Ayu: Hehe another cliff hanger...although you can probally guess who it is buut anyways..**

**Pandaprincess: its...actually getting pretty exciting...**

**Ayu: Really?**

**Pandaprincess: hahah No! Hurry up though your fans are waiting.**

**Ayu: R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pika: Thank you all for reading and giving me words of wisdom. I promise to make this one longer...And NO PANDA stop being soh mean to meh. TT^TT

Pandaprincess: NO

Pika: I tried

"Arn't you forgetting someone?" A voice once again appeared out of no where. But as always haruhi knew exactly who it was.

"AIKO!" Haruhi Yelled. Aiko had been the one who was most close with, although she always acted like she didn't care. But the one who was a bother to Aiko was Kagome..She was constanly annoyed by her, but truly loved her as a friend. After aiko said that she continued the nice conversation with kyoya before she called out to haruhi. In the corner of her eye she could see, Aiko, Blushing? No Aiko never blushed, it must be the trick of the eye. Haruhi Felt awkward, everyone was talking to there counterpart that she felt. Aiko talking to kyoya, Tamaki talking to Kagome, Mina and Sora arguing with Hikaru and kaoru, Hani and Tsukasa chatting about the cakes they like, and Ayu and Mori, having a silent conversation. Now, Haruhi felt….kinda alone, with no one to really talk to…she felt a sense of lonliness. While everyone was talking, Haruhi quietly left and heading home, on her own.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Haruhi! What happened the other day?" Kagome said, with their friends trailing behind her.

"Nothing, I just went home is all. I just felt I wasn't needed since no one was talking to me, I just assumed no one actually cared. So I went home." Haruhi said harshly.

"You can't say that! You felt lonely and I know you hate to be lonely! Your always sad when you get lonely! You always call me when our stupid dad is out at the tranny bar, or out with his friends! I don't wanna see you get hurt again!" Kagome said, arguing with her sister.

"Oh, So now you can tell me what I feel? Huh? No you can't! Cause you don't know me! Yeah, you're my sister but you barely know me! Ever since Mom died you and me drifted apart! You can't deny it! Then all of a sudden your leaving for America, with all of our friends! How do you think I felt? I WAS LEFT ALL ALONE DAMMNIT!" Haruhi Yelled back at her sister.

"Hey! Stop it you two!" Aiko said getting in between the two arguing people.

"Aiko! Stay out of this! This is none of your business!" Kagome said, regretting it soon after she said it.

"None, of my business! EVERYTHING YOU DRAG ME INTO IS NONE OF MY BUISNESS! Yet I always! ALWAYS, go with you no matter what! You can't say this isn't none of my business anymore! What the hell Kagome!" Aiko yelled.

"Guys please stop arguing, it looks like the host club is coming this way," Mina said about to stand in between the arguing friends.

"Mina, No! Come on, just let them handle it!" Sora said grabbing her partner in crime.

"SORA NO! I'M TIRED OF YOU STANDING AROUND DOING NOTHING! Your always timid, and never do anything! Do something about things for ONCE!" Mina yelled harshly at Sora. All Sora could do was stand in silence, trying to hold back tears.

" Guys, please stop!" Tsukasa said, worried about her friends.

"SHUT UP! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO EAT SOME OF YOUR STUPID CAKE OR SOMETHING! GO GET FAT!" Aiko yelled.

"I didn't….even do anything," Tsukasa said, starting to cry. "I-I Hate you guys!" Tsukasa said and ran, bumping into Hani, who was with the other host club members who were walking towards the scene.

"Takashi…I'm gonna go see whats wrong with Tsukasa, Okay?" Hani said as he started running towards Tsukasa.

"WHAT THE HELL! Guys, she didn't even do anything! You guys are just being stupid!" Ayu filled with anger yelled, for the first time at her friends.

"Oh look, the giant talked for once. Why don't you just shut up like you normally do!" Mina yelled, filled with rage. Ayu, just stood speechless her eyes slowly filling with tears. Ayu couldn't stand it anymore she ran the opposite way that Tsukasa did.

"Hey…whats going on" Tamaki said, while continuing walking with the rest of the host club, minus Hani who went after Tsukasa. The girls didn't hear and kept arguing.

"Mina! That's enough! Stop it! You guys are being dumbasses! Arguing about something that doesn't even really matter! What the hell guys!" Sora said, now angry at her friends being stupid.

"SHUT UP! SORA, YOU ARE ALWAYS SO STUPID! SO JUST GO THE HELL AWAY! DISSAPPEAR!" Mina said, now pissed off, and in Yanki Mode. Sora, just stood there, now tears flowing from her eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" Sora yelled as she ran away with tears down her eyes.

"What the hell Mina, Sora's your best friend! Why are you treating her like dirt! You stupid Yanki! Control your emotions, don't let your rage get the better of you, you bitch!" Haruhi yelled, no one had ever heard Haruhi swear like that before. Mina now was the one with tears in her eyes. They were flowing down her face, smearing her makeup. She ran.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Mina yelled as she ran.

"Hey! Don't Call her a bitch! Cause if anyone is being a total bitch it's you haruhi! You're the one who got this whole mess started, just cause you were angry cause I said you were lonely! You don't like to have you stupid feelings known, because your just a wimp! Open up and just let it go! We all know your fucking lonely Haruhi! Were not STUPID!" Kagome yelled. Haruhi was shocked. Haruhi felt…just below dirt, for the first time, Haruhi cried. After her mom died, she never cried, not even after she broke her arm. But because of being hurt by her sister was too much. Haruhi cried and ran.

"Kagome!" Aiko yelled harshly, whose eyes were also filled with tears, which was new to Aiko. Kagome let her tears flow.

"Shit…." Kagome said under her breath, before she ran crying. Aiko was the last one standing there in front of the host club.

"Aiko?" She heard a familiar voice call her name. Kyoya. She ran, she never cried in front of anyone.

"Well…looks like we have a situation.." Tamaki said. "Kyoya, go after Aiko, Hikaru go after Mina, Kaoru, go to Sora. Mori go to Ayu and I'll go to Kagome."

**Pika: Well I hope this was long enough**

**Pandaprincess: Whatever hurry up and write the next chapter…**

**Pika: How I love you panda…READ AND RESPOND! The next couple of chapters will be each persons conversation. If you wish to see a certain conversation first please let me know asap, i will write the next chapter in a couple of days okay (: thanks!**


End file.
